Burn
by Dreams of Faith
Summary: "Please Roy," she whispered. The utter brokenness of her voice forced him to move. He settled behind her, strong arms snaking around her to hold her smaller frame in his tight embrace, his forehead resting in the curve of her neck. Through her body rocked with tremors, he knew her resolve was sure. Muse struck so felt inspired to write this one-shot. (Roy/Riza pairing)


Fullmetal Alchemist-Brotherhood has to be one of my favorite anime. The rich, diverse characters, the excellent plot and villains, great action scenes, and most of all the awesome, devoted relationship between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye makes the fan girl in me ridiculously happy. Happy enough to try my hand at a one-shot for these marvelous characters. I love these two so much! I hope I can do them a little justice and readers will enjoy kinda my take on Roy removing the secrets of flame alchemy from Riza's back. I almost toyed with turning this into an M rating and perhaps writing a sex scene, but did not. (One of these days I will take that plunge.) Apologies if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I try my best to catch them, but sometimes I miss things. So without further ado, please enjoy my story :)

 **Burn**

It was finally over; the horrible, bloody war of Ishval at last ended at the hands of the Flame Alchemist. Riza Hawkeye thought the nightmares of the battlefield would lessen, but it was not so. Instead, they increased with a vengeance at the prospect of her returning home. Screams of agony and memories of charred flesh woke her from slumber. She hastily reached for a glass of water on her makeshift nightstand, greedily gulping down the contents. She returned the empty container and swung her legs over the edge of her cot. The army issued tent suddenly felt too constricting and she hastily put on a plain white shirt and her blue uniform pants.

Even with the sun setting hours ago, the arid desert of Ishval still retained traces of the scorching heat. Riza wandered along the rows of pitched tents, not caring where her feet would take her. Her heart felt like a lead weight in her chest, causing each step to feel the burden of what she and her comrades had committed. She crested a small hill and sank down on the sand, drawing her knees to her chest to rest her chin on top. What can I do to atone for the suffering I caused? Is there anything to lessen this agony and pain? Her gazed shifted to the moon as if to beseech it for answers. She stared for what seemed like hours until a thought grew in the dark recesses of her mind. And with that thought, resolve built in her; she knew her course of action to take.

The faint knocking on his tent pole startled Roy Mustang. He turned his attention from the final report he planned to submit tomorrow to see Riza at the entrance. Her short, blond hair appeared messy and unkempt and Roy surmised she probably awoke from sleep not too long ago. His heart beat a little faster as he drank in the sight of her presence. He gave a short nod to signal she could enter. She stepped in and took a seat beside him on the small cot.

"I am sorry to disturb you at this time of night," Riza began, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Roy replied softly.

"I did for a while, but the nightmares returned. Sometimes I feel I will never be free of them." She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. Roy remained silent, knowing the same burden. He would give his right hand if he could absorb her pain. The guilt of his own actions twisted his gut, but his decision of becoming the next Fuhrer and setting right the wrongs he committed helped ease his conscience to bearable levels.

Riza suddenly sat up a little straighter and squared her shoulders. She turned her gaze on the man she trusted her life completely with.

"Roy, I need you to do something for me and you need to promise me you will before I tell you."

"You know I will do anything for you," Roy replied solemnly though his gut clenched in dread of what her request could be.

"You must swear you will do it," she repeated, her voice holding an edge of desperation.

"I swear Riza," Roy replied, reaching out to clasp one of her hands. She was shaking. Her fingers curled around his in a death grip causing him further apprehension.

"I need you to burn my back. There can never be another Flame Alchemist. The knowledge of this horrifying power my father cursed with me must be destroyed," she stated vehemently. Roy staggered to his feet.

"Riza, I can't do this. I can't hurt you!"

"It must be done. It's the only way I know I can gain some semblance of peace," she exclaimed.

She turned her back to him, shedding her white shirt in the process. She wore no bra and the tattooed research of her late father stood in stark contrast to her pale skin. Memories of decoding the secrets inscribed on it and the joy they had both felt when they finally cracked the code flooded Roy. However, more importantly the promise he made on Berthold Hawkeye's deathbed to always protect Riza and never bring her harm collided violently with his recent vow to do what she requested.

"Please Roy," she whispered. The utter brokenness of her voice forced him to move. He settled behind her, strong arms snaking around her to hold her smaller frame in his tight embrace, his forehead resting in the curve of her neck. Through her body rocked with tremors, he knew her resolve was sure.

"I'll make it quick," he murmured.

She turned slightly in his embrace to gaze at him with gratitude.

"Thank you," she breathed. Roy slowly released her and guided her to lay face down on the cot. She steeled herself for pain, but was surprised to feel Roy's knuckles trailing along the tattooed lines. His touch was almost reverent, but also bordering on pleasure. She could feel herself melting under his ministrations and longing for more settled in her belly.

"Roy?"

"Just give me this moment Riz before I mar your skin forever," Roy replied softly. Riza swallowed thickly as his hands tenderly traversed the expanse of her back. Deft fingers trailed the column of her spine before his right hand moved up her neck to settle in her blond, silky hair, massaging her scalp. She could feel herself relaxing further, a moan threatening to escape her lips before that same hand came to cover her mouth.

A quiet snapping of fingers followed by blinding pain as an intense heat encompassed her back. She automatically screamed, but the sound was muffled behind Roy's hand. Though tears seeped from the corners of her eyes, relief filled her entire being.

Bile rose up in Roy's throat as he burned her flesh, removing the crucial parts for flame alchemy. Intense hatred for desiring this power flashed through his mind as he harmed the only woman he truly cared for. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity of torture for Roy. As soon as he finished, he leapt off the bed and raced to his small medicine cabinet. He found a soothing balm used to treat burns as well as some pain pills. She was taking shallow breaths with a faint sheen of sweat beading her forehead when he returned to her side on the cot.

He poured the whole bottle of ointment onto the ugly, redden flesh and Riza exhaled in relief as the severity of pain lessened. He pressed the pills to her mouth and she quickly swallowed without water. His fingers pushed her bangs out of her eyes, dreading what he would see. However, she gave him the most beautiful smile, gratitude evident on every corner of her face.

"Thank you Roy Mustang for always being true to your word," she murmured. She winced as she sat up, clasping his blanket in one arm to give her upper body some modesty.

"I don't want to exactly say 'you're welcome' for burning you," Roy replied darkly, pushing his right hand through his black locks as he looked away. Riza reached out and grabbed his hand with her own.

"I know. I am sorry I forced you into doing this, but at the same time I will never regret it," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the ungloved palm. Her chocolate brown eyes searched his darker ones, seeking his acceptance.

He gave her a faint smile as he turned her palm over to mirror her earlier action, signaling he accepted her apology. Riza felt the heat flare inside her belly once more as his lips lingered far longer. He suddenly released her hand and returned to the cabinet.

"I think I have some bandages here I can wrap around the burn," he stated while rummaging. He located the wraps and as he turned, Riza had already settled with her back to him. Roy came behind her and ever so carefully began to wrap, covering the mangled flesh from view. Riza winced.

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully as he finished. He withdrew her discard shirt from the floor and handed it to her.

"It's fine; nothing I can't handle," Riza said, trying to keep her voice light though her back still ached from the pain. She moved to leave him and return to her tent when Roy's hand reached out to her clasp her own.

"Stay tonight," he said, dark eyes imploring her until he saw her nod in consent.

Riza's heart began to pound madly as she let Roy pull her onto the small cot with him. He lay down and then drew her atop him so her head was nestled under the crook of his neck and her arm draped across his firm chest. She could hear the steady beating of his heart as she snuggled closer to him. A smile flittered across her face, feeling the warmth and strength of his muscular body.

Roy felt Riza relaxing further into his embrace. Contentment and desire intermingled as he savored finally holding her in his arms and for several moments, he was happy. However, another more appealing idea took shape in his mind, one he desired for a very long time. He gently maneuvered her until she was on her side, his own body slightly looming over hers though careful not to put any pressure on her wounded back. She looked confused by his actions; chocolate brown eyes questioning him until his hand gently stroked the side of her face.

Riza's breath quickened as Roy gazed down at her. Suddenly he was leaning forward and his mouth descended on hers in a searing kiss. Riza's eyes fluttered shut, her senses reeling as his mouth moved over hers, lips commanding and firm. She kissed him back, equally as hungry, desire just as great to connect with him on a deeper, physical level. His tongue gently pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth to receive him, moaning as he expertly stroked the muscle with his own. Her hands wandered over his body, reveling in the strong pectorals and firm abdominals. He moved his lips to nip and kiss the column of her throat. His right hand traveled down the length of her body before curling behind her leg. He pulled her lower body flush against his, moving her leg to wrap around his. Pleasure stabbed deeply within as she pressed her body against his, feeling how affected he was by their passionate embrace. She felt him stop, panting against her throat before he nuzzled her. He pulled back a little to gaze down at the brave, gorgeous woman in his arms.

"I've always loved you Riza," he whispered, stroking the side of her face, "We've both witnessed countless tragedies and will always carry scars from the battlefield. But as long as I have you, I can face anything."

Tears pooled in Riza's eyes at his heartfelt declaration.

"I think I fell in love the moment I met you Roy Mustang. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side," Riza replied, tears of happiness running down her face. She gave a small laugh as Roy tenderly wiped them away.

"Sorry to be so emotional," she said, blushing. Roy grinned.

"It doesn't bother me. I am glad to know you can be a woman some of the time instead of always a committed solider," he teased. Riza swatted at his chest, but could not help but smile from his ribbing.

"Well once this 'solider' is healed up and home, the woman expects a proper date," Riza replied with mock severity.

"I think I can arrange something," Roy said warmly, before drawing her into his arms once more. Riza sighed contentedly.

"I look forward to it," she murmured, finally feeling drowsy. Roy whispered in her ear to sleep. As she drifted off, hope for the future blossomed in her heart. She finally knew Roy loved her and together they would change the world for the better.

The End


End file.
